


Let It Burn

by GoodSmutarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Light Dom Dean, Light Dom Sam, Other, Possessive Dean, Reader/Winchester smut and fluff, Sex with the boys, Smut, Soulless Sam, Sweet Sam, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrelated chapters, controlling Sam, some have wincest some don't, sometimes just two, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSmutarian/pseuds/GoodSmutarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty chapters featuring you and the boys.</p><p>1) Dean gets jealous of your flirting with strangers and later doesn't hesitate to remind you that you're his</p><p>2) You and Dean get naughty in your hotel room and feel Sammy shouldn't be left out</p><p>3) Soulless!Sam sees you fresh out of the shower and makes you all dirty again while he makes Dean watch</p><p>4) Established Sam/Reader have been wanting to include Dean in their bedroom activities for some time now...</p><p>5) Prompt fulfillment for a lovely ao3 reader, featuring possessive, Demon!Dean showing you so rough and sweet just whom you belong to</p><p>****Each chapter is standalone unless otherwise specified****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated chapters, unless otherwise stated. All possible combinations of Dean/Reader, Sam/reader, Dean/Sam with Reader are fair game

F/M

Dean/You

 

_I can drink to that all night_

I giggled as I clinked my shot glass against two others, both of which were being held by some cute young civilian guys I had just met. Sam and Dean had hit up a bar in celebration after their latest hunt, a long one that had taken the boys two weeks. Dean had called me asking to meet them out, and while Sam and Dean were at the bar grabbing another round and negotiating our bar tab, two guys in the bar had come over to chat with me. They were sweet, cute in a boy next door kind of way, and when they offered me their extra shot, well, it would have been rude to say no, wouldn’t it?

Besides. Dean had been gone way too long, and had apparently forgotten how a freaking phone works, so while I was ecstatic that he was back and knew he would eventually make his absence up to me, it didn’t hurt to bait him a little.

Dean Winchester was fucking sexy, no two ways about it.  But I wasn’t lacking for company either, if I wanted it. And while I loved Dean’s cocky swagger, it never hurt to remind him that I wasn’t some cheap piece of ass just waiting on him barefoot in the kitchen to come home after every hunt.

It’s been almost a year that we’ve been together, and it’s time for him to realize what he’s got.

I traded grins with my adorable new friends and threw back my shot.

Not thirty seconds later, I felt a strong hand clamp around the back of my neck. Dean’s voice was a low growl in my ear. “Home. With me. Now.”

 

_I’m gon’ ride, I’m gon’ ride, I’m gon’ ride, I’m I’m I’m gon’ ride, on you baby on you lady all night, all night_

“Dean.” My voice came out as a breathy plea. I saw him shiver as my breath tingled against his ear, his cheek bent close to mine. I gave the twisted up shirt that was keeping my wrists captive behind my back another useless tug. “I’m sorry, baby. Missed you so much.” 

Still fully clothed, Dean raised himself to his full height, standing between my legs. He looked down on me. “Missed you too. But I don’t believe you.”  Even in his disciplinary mode, he still took the time to grab my phone and start playing one of my favorite songs.

_Take off those heels, lay on my bed…_

I craned my neck to look up at him. Upon entering our motel room, he hadn’t said a word. He had shoved me up against the door the second it had closed behind us, his lips slamming into mine and his tongue seeking its way into my mouth without even waiting for me to grant access.

_Whisper dirty secrets as I’m pulling on your hair…_

“What,” I gasped out between kisses. “What about Sam?”

“Sammy ain’t here.” His kiss was hot and possessive, and sent a shot of warmth straight down to my belly.

And lower. I thrust my hips against his but he backed away immediately. “On the bed. Legs hanging off. Spread.”

I did as he commanded without hesitation. I sat on the edge of his bed, my shirt tightly twisted around my hands. His fingers undid the button of my jeans and slid my zipper down. Two quick tugs and the garment had disappeared from my body, thrown across the floor. 

_Naughty, let’s get naughty girl…_

Chase Rice’s throaty voice only served to heighten the tension. I schooled my features, loving that Dean played my favorite song but pretending as though it didn’t affect me.

Sitting in front of him in just my lacy red bra and panties, my legs were held apart enough for him to stand in between. His hand cupped my chin, lifting my face towards his. “What the hell did you think you were doin’, Babygirl.”

I yanked my head away. “Just having some fun.” I fixed my gaze on the bed, a little thrill shooting through me when he forced my gaze back to his once more.

He stepped closer, the rough denim of his jeans scraping my bare thighs.  “I don’t think so.” The low rumble of his voice went straight to my panties. “Looked like you were flirting.” One of his hands fisted in my hair, yanking my head back. “With someone other than me.”

_I’m gon’ ride, I’m gon’ ride, I’m gon’ ride on you baby on you lady all night, all night…_

“I-“ I didn’t have time  to get two words out.

His fingers tightened in my hair. “Not just someone. _Two_ someones.” He ran the fingers of his other hand down my cheek, across my lips. He traced my lips with one finger, then added one more. I laved them with my tongue, and he bent his head to whisper naughtily in my ear. “That what you want, Babygirl? Am I not good enough for you?” He jerked my head back, his teeth scraping my throat. “You need a stranger to give you what I can’t?”

I whimpered. “Of course not.”

“Of course not, _what_.”

“Of course not, Dean.” I knew he loved when I said his name, especially as a plea. An oath. A prayer.

“Because seeing them smile at you, seeing the one almost touch you…” He growled and sank his teeth into my left shoulder, letting me feel the sting before soothing it with his tongue. His fingers dug into my bra strap, yanking it down and off my shoulder. “Made me furious, darlin’.” The other hand released its grip on my hair and slid down my skin to the other strap. His mouth followed the skin he bared by sliding down my other strap. “I don’t like it when you make me mad.”

My skin sizzled where he touched it, kissed it, whispered against it. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

He stood again, his sultry green eyes staring me down. “Not good enough.”

I leaned forward, nuzzling his belly, kissing him through the fabric of his shirt. “I’m sorry, Dean.” I said again.

He took a step back, denying me access to his beautiful body. He reached up and behind him, slowly drawing off his shirt.  “I’m gonna let you spend all night convincing me of that, darlin’.”

My mouth watered at seeing him in just jeans, his corded amulet hanging around his neck. He saw where my eyes locked and grinned wolfishly. He traced my jawline with one finger, his touch so light I wasn’t sure I hadn’t imagined it. “Course, if I’m not enough for you, if two is more your thing, I could always give Sammy a call. Let you show him how good you can be too.”

I whimpered. “Oh, my, God, _Dean.”_

He chuckled, the sound ominous. “Oh yeah. Gonna have to keep that in mind for later.” His hands went to the fastening of his jeans. He popped the button open, drew his zipper down carefully around his hardened flesh, naked beneath the denim, and stepped toward me again. “But for now, I’ll need that apology.”  He ran his hand through my hair once more, pulling me towards him.

He kicked his jeans away in one sexy smooth motion. Stroking himself once, twice, his hand fell away as he positioned himself an inch from my lips. His voice was low, commanding. “Suck me.”

Noise escaped my throat on a whimper as I leaned forward, my eyes trained on his and my lips wrapping around the tip of his cock. He looked down at me, eyes dark and dangerous as I sank lower on his dick, the hard length of him filling my mouth.

He tightened his grip on my hair, slightly pulling me forward.  “God, baby, yes.” The rumble of his voice spurred me on, and I took him all the way into my mouth so he brushed the back of my throat.

“Good girl,” he praised, his voice starting to shake. His fingers curled around the strands of my hair, his hips thrusting against my lips, pushing himself in and out of me, Dean deriving pleasure from my mouth exactly how hard and fast he wanted.

“You like that, baby girl. You like sucking my cock, swallowing me down, showing me how good you can take it.” I hummed around his cock, the vibrations making him drive his hips faster, pull my hair harder until he ripped away from my mouth in one quick jerk.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” he grunted. “You don’t get to see me come yet.” He shoved me back onto the bed, pushing my knees apart as he lowered himself onto the floor in between them. He licked a hot stripe up the silk of my panties, his breath hot against my sensitive skin.

“Dean,” I whined. “Again. Please.”

He licked along my skin again, then turned his head and gently sank his teeth into my thigh. “Please, what.” His mouth moved further down my leg.

Bastard. He knew what I wanted. I shook my head back and forth against the sheets, wishing I had use of my arms to pull his head back towards my center. “Dean, please, lick me again, wanna feel your mouth, please.”

His hand sliced through the air, swiftly smacking my hip and the side of my butt. “You misbehaved tonight, Babygirl. You don’t get to ask for anything.”

I bit my lip to keep more words from spilling out. I wrapped my legs around his back and locked my ankles, pulling his upper body further in between my legs.

I heard him chuckle seconds before I felt his delicious hot mouth again. “Smooth move, darlin’.” He still wouldn’t take my panties off or move the fabric aside. “But I wanna hear you beg. Want to make sure you know who takes care of you.”

I could have pleaded, begged for his hands, his mouth, his cock, anything in that very moment, but something about Dean made me want to test the limits and see just how far I could push him. I knew about his past before he met me; he couldn’t seriously expect me not to need male attention, especially when he disappeared for days and weeks at a time.

I stayed silent.

The crack of his hand against the side of my butt again drew a pained moan from my lips, and heat rushed to my core even as I silently wished for him to do it again.

One strong arm rapidly turned me onto my side, and his hand came down on my ass again, his calloused fingers catching on the silk of my panties.

“Beg for me, Babygirl. Or I walk out of this room right now.” _Smack._

“Dean!” I shouted his name as his hand cracked against my skin once more. “Dean, please, please put your mouth on me, need to feel your mouth on me.”

His hand gently rubbed my butt, both arms snaking underneath my thighs to raise my hips to his mouth.  He breathed warm wet heat against my skin. “More,” he demanded.

His fingers snuck underneath my panties to shove them aside as his plush lips finally brushed against mine. “Dean, yes, there, more, please, _please.”_

Dean squeezed my thighs and hips in his huge hands and finally sank his tongue in between my folds, licking up and down my clit in smooth, swift motions.  His thumbs spread me apart to allow his mouth even deeper access, and I felt his tongue dip inside me ever so slightly.

“God, _Dean,”_ I screamed. “There, yes, again,” I begged.

“Who makes you crazy, baby?” He rumbled against me. My thighs clamped around his head as his voice vibrated into my heat.

“You,” I whispered.

His tongue entered me again before rapidly licking up and down once more. “Who takes care of you?”

“You, Dean,” I cried out. “Just you, please, enough, get up here and…” my voice faded away, even in my ecstasy too shy to finish.

He stroked me with his finger, sliding two digits inside me as he licked around them. “What was that?”

My hips bucked up into his hand.

His fingers crooked inside me and drew out again. “What do you want, darlin’?” He kissed his way up my stomach, my breasts, his lips latching onto my nipple and moving across my skin as he said, “You want these?” He pressed his fingers in deeper, his teeth raking across my chest.

Fed up, I wrangled my way out of the tee shirt he had restricted me in and grabbed his head, yanking his mouth towards mine. Forgetting myself, I groaned. “You know what I want, Dean, stop fucking teasing me!”

His fingers stilled. His mouth disappeared from my skin, and I almost cried at the loss of the heat of his body.

He drew himself up to his full height, hard, muscled body gloriously naked, and looked down at me. “Teasing?”

Dean grabbed the lace of my panties in both hands, ripping the delicate fabric in two and tossing the pieces aside.

He gripped my thighs, fingers digging into my hips. “You think I’m a tease?” He yanked me up and off the bed, holding me against his body as my legs instinctively wrapped around his hips.

He slammed me against the wall of my bedroom, his hand smacking the side of my ass once more. “Don’t ever. Ever. Let me see you coming onto another man ever again.” Dean kissed me roughly, our lips crashing together in desperation. He grabbed my hand and drew it down to his rock hard cock. “Feel that. Feel what you do to me?” His teeth raked across my neck. “You ain’t doin’ that to anyone else, ever.”

“No, Dean,” I tipped my head back, reveling in the feeling of his mouth against my skin, his hips pinning me to the wall. “No one else. Just you. I promise.”

He moved our joined hands up and down his cock, once, twice, three times before lining himself up against me. “Who do you belong to?” He rasped.

“You, Dean. Just you.”  I pushed my hips forward, desperate to feel him inside me.

He slowly slid inside me, only an inch of his hardened flesh entering me. “Tell me.”

“Dean,” I begged. “Please, I want you. Need you. Need more of you, filling me, taking me, _claiming_ me, please, Dean, _please.”_

 Dean emitted a low growl and thrust all the way inside, slamming me against the wall. “Yeah, Babygirl. That’s it.” He drew back out, slammed into me again. “Just me.”

“Just you, Dean.” I agreed, my mouth seeking his. Our kiss was fast, open, wet as his hips started pulsing into me in a steady rhythm. “Never wanted them. Only want you, Dean.”  I rocked my hips against him as I raked my hands up and down his sweaty back, feeling the muscles dance and bunch underneath my fingers as he thrust into me.

His strokes picked up, his hips driving against mine in a furious rhythm. The pressure hit me just right, making me cry out. “Yes, Dean, there, right there, don’t stop, please don’t stop, gonna come, gonna-“ My head fell back, banging against the wall but I felt nothing except the pulse of Dean’s body grinding into mine.

“Not gonna stop, baby. That’s it. Come for me, come for me Babygirl, fall apart for me, let me feel you come all over my cock,” Dean didn’t let up his filthy, loving string of words and with a few more quick thrusts I felt the pleasure wash over me, my body vibrating and pulsing around his dick as the waves of my orgasm took over my body. “Dean, come baby, come with me.”

He groaned in my ear, his mouth hot and wet against my skin as his thrusts become more stilted and erratic as he came inside me, his hips jerking as he spilled inside my body.

His grip strengthened under my thighs just long enough to throw me onto the bed, his body collapsing next to mine on the soft sheets.

“Damn,” he grunted. He ran a hand along my hip, caressing my butt where I was sure my skin would be pink the next morning.

Not that I cared. I cupped his face in my hands, knowing he would need the reassurance. “Dean.” I kissed his closed eyes, his cheek, the side of his mouth. “I love you, Dean. No one else.”

His hand fumbled along the bed until it reached up to find one of mine. He locked our fingers together. “I know, baby. Love you too.”  He pulled my body snug against him, both of us needing the security as we drifted off into an exhausted sleep.


	2. and Sammy Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mouth raced down my neck, and I let out a moan. "Shh, baby. Don't wanna wake Sammy." Dean’s lips ghosted across the tops of my breasts, pushing down the collar of my scoop neck tee and sucking on the newly revealed skin.
> 
> "Mmm." I moaned. I glanced at the long, muscled form underneath the thin sheet of the bed beside ours. "Don't we?"

M/M/F

Dean/Sam/You

 

As soon as we got into the room, Dean slammed me against the motel door and crushed his lips to mine. After a long, wet kiss, he walked me backwards towards the bed, his hands never leaving my hips.  
  
His mouth raced down my neck, and I let out a moan. "Shh, baby. Don't wanna wake Sammy." Dean’s lips ghosted across the tops of my breasts, pushing down the collar of my scoop neck tee and sucking on the newly revealed skin.

"Mmm." I moaned. I glanced at the long, muscled form underneath the thin sheet of the bed beside ours. "Don't we?" Dean’s lips on my skin were just about the most heavenly feeling in the world. Close competition though. Because then there was Sam. Sam’s sweetness and Sam’s filthy mouth and Sam’s cock-   
  
Dean pulled back, his brows raised in curiosity. "Are you serious?"  
  
I trailed my nails down his chest. "I am if you are."

Dean’s mouth attacked mine once again, his tongue delving deeply into my mouth, tangling with mine and sending shivers through my highly aroused body. “God, sweetheart,” he breathed. “Sammy and I haven’t had a girl willing to do that in,” he sighed against my mouth. “In forever.”

I pulled back so I could look Dean in the eyes. His emerald green irises were just thin lines around his pupils, eyes blown wide with lust. He wanted this as much as I did.

Maybe more.

“Dean,” I sighed against his neck, my mouth warm and open and wet. “Want this. Want you. Want both of you.”

Dean ripped his lips from my skin and my shirt from my body. Shedding his own clothes just as fast, and without breaking contact with me, his hand still connected with my hip, he smacked his brother with the other arm. “Sammy. Wake up.”

The long, sleepy body rustled underneath the motel sheets. “Mmmff.”

“Sam!” Dean’s voice cut sharply through the dark room.

Sam’s head poked up from beneath the covers. “S’late, Dean. Whattayou want.” Sam’s voice was slurred with sleep.

A wicked smile spread across my face. “Dean. Stop. Let me.”  I broke away from Dean’s grasp and crawled onto Sam’s bed, straddling his narrow hips with my legs.

I dipped my head down and gently kissed Sam’s face. My lips touched his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, and finally whisked across his lips.

Sam leaned up into the kiss before he was fully awake. “Mmm.” His lips responded to mine, his moan a low grumble that reverberated down my entire body. My hand cradled his sharp cheekbones and trailed down his naked chest, taking the sheet off of him as it went.

Sam had levered himself up onto one elbow, following my mouth with his, reluctant to break the kiss.

I felt Dean’s body come up behind mine as I trailed my way down Sam. Sam had propped himself up onto both elbows. “Y/n? Is that you?” I stayed silent, kissing my way down his strong chest down to his belly button.

“Oh, God,” Sam moaned. I licked my way down the slim trail of hair that graced his taut abs. One of his hands wrapped into my hair as he rasped, “Babygirl, what are you doing.” His head fell back, but not before glancing at Dean, standing next to his bed.

“Our girl wants to play, Sammy. With both of us.” One of Dean’s hands slowly trailed down his own muscular chest before grasping his cock, stroking it up and down, nice and slow. “You up for that?”

I glanced up at Sam as I dipped my tongue underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sam couldn’t seem to decide whom to watch, me or Dean. His words came out on a gasped exhale as I dipped my tongue into his briefs again and as Dean stroked his considerable length. “God, yes,” Sam breathed.

I smiled against his hipbones, yanked down the cotton and touched my tongue to the very tip of his cock.

Sam arched up off the bed. “Ohmygod, Y/n. Do that again.”

I grinned and this time dragged my tongue up his entire length, his cock hardening against my tongue. “You like that, Sammy?” Sam’s wanton reactions were making me bold, my mouth kissing its way up and down Sam’s huge cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Sam moaned. One hand dipped into my panties and the other hand snaked into my hair and gently tugged. “God, your mouth…” he trailed off as I sucked the tip of his cock into my mouth.

Dean ran a strong hand up my back, quickly massaging my neck before running along my back down to cup my ass. “Don’t give it all to my baby brother, sweetheart. Save some for me.”

But I knew that Dean loved Sam, and I could suck Sam’s cock all night long before Dean would ever complain.

I grasped one of Dean’s hands, and took Sam further into my mouth, almost all the way down to the base. He felt so hard and velvety smooth in my mouth, and the moaning, needy reaction I was garnering from Sam was like crack to my addictive soul.

All of a sudden I felt large hands underneath my arms as Sam grabbed me and flipped me underneath him on the bed. “Goddamn, Babygirl. You’re gonna make me come before I’ve even had a chance to touch you.” His hands ran up and down my sides as his mouth attacked my neck, and I looked at Dean, tipping my mouth upwards toward him, silently pleading for another kiss.

“Dean,” I breathed.

Dean, having contentedly watched the show for the last few moments, was immediately reactive, and his lips were back on mine in a heartbeat. He lay down next to me on the double bed, pressing his body all along my left side as Sam trailed his lips down my neck, across my breasts, down my stomach.

Dean’s mouth was locked on mine, our lips slick with each other’s spit and it was against his lips that I moaned, “Oh, God, Sam, yes, please, lower, _Sam.”_

Dean grinned, his stubbly jaw lightly scratching my cheek. “Want Sammy to eat you out, sweetheart? Wanna feel him go down on you?”

I moaned my assent into Dean’s mouth. Sam’s hands clasped my hips and held them steady as he teased my inner thighs with hot, open-mouthed kisses as his fingers dug into my skin.

One of Dean’s hands started playing with my nipples, and I cried out and arched my hips up into Sam’s mouth, thrusting my breasts further into Dean’s touch as I cried out with pleasure at the sensation of both Winchester boys ravishing my body.

“So sweet, Babygirl,” Sam whispered against my skin just before he licked a stripe up and down my panties.  His tongue was hot against the fabric, the pink silk rustling against my soaked center. Dean had long since gotten rid of my bra and jeans.

Dean’s luscious lips latched on to one of my nipples, tongue flicking out to tease the hardening bud. “So good for us,” Dean agreed. He licked up the side of my breast before switching to the other, sucking on that nipple while his fingers came up to tease the one he had just left.

Dean’s hand on my breasts and Sam’s mouth in between my legs were catapulting me into a realm of sexual sensation that I had never felt before, and even as the heat gathered in my belly and my body begged for release, part of me prayed it would never stop.

_Prayed. Hmm. Castiel. Castiel’s pink mouth, his rumpled hair, his gorgeous blue eyes…_

Where the hell were all these fantasies coming from all of a sudden? Dean and I had gone out for one drink after a hunt. One drink had turned into two, which had turned into five, and now here I was with Dean’s mouth ravishing my upper body as Sam went down on me with all the enthusiasm of a porn star.

And I was thinking about a goddamn fallen angel on top of it.

Sam’s fingers curled into my silk panties and ripped them off, yanking me back to the present. His tongue was hot and wet against my center, and I cried out in pleasure. 

My hands slid down my body to fist into his long hair. “Oh, god, Sam, _right there.”_

He tongued my clit, and I could feel him grin against my skin. His long fingers opened me up and he licked me up and down. “Right there?”

I pulled his hair. “Yes, _yes.”_ I moaned.

He pressed his face even further against me, lips latching onto my clit and sucking. He hummed against the most sensitive part of me, and my hips bucked helplessly against his mouth.

Dean noticed my reaction, and chuckled. “You like when Sammy uses his mouth on you?”

I whimpered a non-coherent answer. I turned my head towards Dean. “Please, please, need to feel you, need to feel you in me, please, Dean, _please.”_

His mouth captured mine once more in a surprisingly gentle kiss. “Okay, love. I’ve got you.”

Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, gently pushing him away from me. “Try her mouth, Sammy. I’m sure she will return the favor.”

Sam grinned wolfishly, palming his large cock and rolling to the side to give Dean more space.

Dean settled in between my legs, one large hand on my hip and one exploring my sensitive folds. “Damn, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Sammy got you all nice and wet for me.” He grabbed one of my hands, stroking it along his hard cock. “Show me where you want me, baby.” The tip of his dick just barely traced my wet pussy.

One of Sam’s arms wrapped around my shoulder in a cocoon of warmth and shelter, and I gazed into Dean’s eyes, seeing the neediness there.

Dean needed affection. Dean needed love.

Dean needed me.

“Dean,” I brought the hand that had been holding his cock to my lips, kissing his fingers. He was bracing himself above me with one arm, and I laid the hand I had just kissed along my side. I reached down to grab his cock, and I stroked it a couple times before placing the head where I wanted him most. I guided the first inch of him inside me, moaning as I did so. “Need you there, Dean. Need you in me.”

Dean groaned and braced his elbows on either side of my shoulders. I gripped his biceps as he slowly slid into my body, my wet heat hugging and welcoming every inch of him.

“God, sweetheart. Feel so good.” Dean slid almost all of the way out, then thrust into me again just a bit faster. “Feel so tight, so warm around my cock. Like you were made for me.” He slammed his hips against mine a few times, making me cry out.

Sam, not to be forgotten, captured my cries for Dean against his mouth. “You like that, don’t you, Babygirl.” His tongue tangled with mine, his kisses sinfully sexual. “Like to feel Dean filling you up.”

I whimpered with need, feeling Dean rhythmically pulse in and out of me. I reached a hand down between my legs, coating my fingers with the juices from there before wrapping that hand around Sam. He groaned at the friction and thrust himself into my slick hand.

Sam pushed his hips into my tight fist for several moments, shoving into my curled fingers as Dean continued fucking me slowly.

Sam soon looked up at me beneath feathered lashes. “Not enough, Babygirl. Want your mouth.”

Dean grunted at Sam’s words and drove into me harder.

I nodded my consent, and Sam quickly rose to his knees and pushed his hips against my face. His hand cradled my cheek as he gently slid his cock between my lips.

I took him in slow, matching my rhythm to Dean’s. I turned my head to the side to better accommodate Sam’s dick and I curled a hand around his muscular ass to guide his large cock into my mouth.

Sam seemed to know how much I could take, and his hand threaded through my hair to help steady my mouth around his length.

He threw his head back as I wetly sucked his cock. “Ah, god, yes, just like that, Babygirl. Always love feeling your mouth around me.”

Dean’s head snapped up, though his rhythm never faltered. “You’ve sucked Sammy off before?” he asked me.

I didn’t answer, my mouth otherwise occupied, but a naughty smile crossed Sam’s face. “Oh, yeah.” Sam affirmed. “That two day hunt you stubbornly went on alone last month? _Fuck,_ baby, just like that, _fuck yeah_ ,” Sam’s voice shook. I sensed he was close, started to suck him harder as he filled Dean in on that sexy, delicious night Sam and I had shared a couple weeks ago. “She and I had a late night of, ah, _God,_ this. _”_ Sam panted. “Went down on each other for hours. Fucking _hours,_ Dean.”  

Dean growled and gripped both my hips in his hands, setting a faster pace.

I started to rip my mouth from Sam to focus on Dean, but when Sam begged me, “Please, please, baby I’m so close,” I centered my efforts on the youngest Winchester, knowing a long deep throat followed by a quick twist of my tongue would get him off.

He, or rather I, did not disappoint. Sam ground his hips against my mouth for two more fast seconds before gripping his cock and setting me away from him. “Wanna come on you, Babygirl. Gonna mark you up.” He striped my chest and stomach with his come, long thick jets of it spilling onto my skin.

“Sam!” I cried out. Seeing his claim on me only turned me on more, and I raked my hands down Dean’s muscular back to cup his ass and force him harder against me.

“Don’t you forget who got you started, sweetheart.” Dean bent down and whispered in my ear. But his eyes glazed over when he saw Sam’s come highlight my skin in the silver moonlight, and we thrust our hips together in a frantic pace.

“Dean! Oh, fuck, right there Dean, please…”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Dean grunted, barely holding onto his control.

“Please,” I begged. “Faster, harder, right there, oh God _Dean.”_ I panted. Dean’s hips were slamming into mine, his cock as deep in me as it would go.

I was so close. It was too much, and not enough.

I gripped Dean’s ass hard as he pounded into me, and when I felt Sam’s lips gently graze my neck, I was gone.

“Let go, Babygirl.” Sam encouraged, at the same time as Dean let out a string of filthy, dirty, loving words. “Yes, yes, that’s it sweetheart, so tight for me, feel so fucking good, yes, _yes,”_ Dean’s hard thrusts and Sam’s soft lips pushed me over the edge, and I screamed out my pleasure to both brothers as I crested my wave of ecstasy as Dean rode out his own orgasm alongside me.

Dean’s cock continued to pulse inside me, my muscles clenching around him through our shared aftershocks, our heavy breathing, the only sound in the dingy motel room as we each came down from our climax.

Dean collapsed on top of me, both of us a sweaty mess, his head slotting between my neck and shoulder. “Damn, sweetheart.” His lips clumsily pressed against my skin. “We should have done that a long time ago.” He lifted his head up just enough to glare at Sam. “Bastard. Beat me to it.”

I laughed as Sam shook his head. “No, Dean.” He assured his brother. “I haven’t fucked her yet. Just her mouth.”

I was about to protest being talked about in such an objective way, but Sam’s hand snaked down to link his fingers with mine. “Hopefully she will let me, though.” He softly pressed his mouth to mine in a sweet kiss. “If she thinks I’m worthy.”

Dean’s laugh rasped against my skin. “Then I guess we’re even, baby bro.” Dean’s fingers lazily traced my lips. “I haven’t felt this mouth on me yet.”

I hedonistically absorbed their loving words as I sank back against the pillows. Dean rolled off me as Sam jumped up to head for the bathroom. He brought back a cool washcloth to clean us all up, Dean and I softly murmuring our thanks.

Sam and Dean cuddled sleepily against either side of me, and I closed my eyes, completely sated, completely protected, and completely content.

Just before the sweet oblivion of post coital sleep overtook me, I laced my fingers with each of theirs. “There’s always tomorrow,” I promised.

I felt twin squeezes on each of my hands, and knew they had heard me.

Knew they would continue to take care of me, protect me, love me like they had since I had moved in with them three months earlier. Except that after tonight, everything would change.

And I couldn’t wait.


	3. Tell You What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam growled and ripped the towel from my body, leaving me standing in front of him in nothing but my baby blue lacy panties. I squealed and rushed to cover my breasts. “I’m taking what I want.” Sam said throatily. “And what I want is to fuck you.”

Soulless Sammy wants to play

 

I shook out my wet hair, running a comb through it and reveling in the feeling of a clean, freshly showered body after our long hunt. The trip had taken us through a damp, muddy forest, and after being tossed around by demons before Sam and Dean and I were able to waste them, my aching muscles and dirty skin had been begging for a shower.

We had splurged for a suite, putting it on a fresh fake credit card. Dean and I insisted we deserved a little luxury – the minibar convinced him, and getting to have my own bathroom and bedroom away from the boys for one night had convinced me. I loved them both, but some breathing space was always nice when you saw the same people every damn day.

Sam hadn’t much cared about amenities or extra rooms. Since losing his soul, he really hadn’t cared about much. My heart had broken when I had overheard him telling Dean he didn’t even really care about him.

But Dean and I were close, Castiel was back to helping us, and I knew we would get Sam’s soul back soon and have our regular sweet Sam back with us.

Meanwhile, the soulless but ompletely jacked, incredibly muscular version of Sam was taking his own shower just one room away, and even though I missed Sam’s sweetness, I couldn’t deny the effect that his new physique and biting humor had on my body. During the hunt he had ended up in some hand to hand with one of the demons, and the entire left side of Sam’s shirt had ripped.

During the drive back to the motel, I had to force my eyes to focus on anything but all of that exposed, muscled flesh sitting two feet away from me.

I slid on a fresh pair of panties underneath the towel that was still wrapped around my body, a new lacy pair in light blue that I had indulged in when shopping for necessities a few towns ago.  I turned towards my opened duffel, and gasped loudly when I saw Sam leaning against the doorframe just inside my room.

His eyes slowly raked up and down my body, and I almost swore he could see through the towel. “S-Sam? What are you doing?”  He was shirtless, barefoot, wearing only a pair of unbuttoned jeans. His hair was damp and hanging slightly over his face, small droplets of water dripping onto his cheek and chest on a delicious journey south.

He pushed away from the wall using just his elbow, and stalked towards me. Sam came to a halt just inches in front of me, the slightest of smirks on his face. I grasped the towel where it was knotted between my breasts, grip strength and sheer wishing power holding it up.  His eyes fell to my hand.

My breath quickened. “Sam?” I asked again. I couldn’t quite look him in the eye.

He trailed a hand over my shoulder, across my collarbone, and up my jaw to tip my chin up and force my gaze to his.

I swallowed. Hard.

His deep voice lit my blood on fire. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

I don’t know how I kept my voice from shaking. “Th-Thanks?”

His lips came crashing down on mine, and without a second thought I kissed him back. He licked at my lips, forcing them open for a hotter, deeper kiss. His tongue thrust into my mouth, and the filthiness of the kiss sent a shot of warmth straight down between my legs. His hands reached down to grab my ass through the thin towel, and I squeaked and rose up on my toes to rub my hips against his.

He ripped his mouth from mine, panting against my lips. “I knew it. So fucking hot.”  His mouth nipped and bit its way down my jaw, across my shoulder.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. “Sam. What the hell. Where did this come from?”

Sam’s mouth returned to my skin as if I hadn’t just shoved him off. “Watching you prance around our motel rooms every damn night. In those little shorts. Just showing off for me and Dean, aren’t you, Babygirl?”

What? It was summertime. Of course I wore shorts. Just because the boys were apparently vilely opposed to the garment didn’t mean I was. “Wha, what?” I shoved him away from me again. I wanted another one of those dirty kisses like I wanted my next breath, but everything was happening so fast and I couldn’t think. “What are you doing?” I asked again.

Sam growled and ripped the towel from my body, leaving me standing in front of him in nothing but my baby blue lacy panties. I squealed and rushed to cover my breasts. “I’m taking what I want.” Sam said throatily. “And what I want is to fuck you.”

My mouth dropped open. Sure, I had fantasized about Sam –okay, and Dean- numerous times throughout the months that we had been together. But I had envisioned Dean taking my body and ravishing it. Not Sam. I had pictured Sam pampering me, loving me, worshipping every inch of my body before slowly loving me all through the night.

“Oh, you’ll be up all night, alright.” Sam said as he sucked a mark onto my neck.

What the hell? Had I said that out loud?

“And I’m sure Dean would be happy to oblige as well. In fact, I’ll make him so crazy with wanting you that he won’t be able to help but fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a week.”

I whimpered against Sam’s mouth, first in wanting then in protest when he suddenly disappeared from in front of me.

He was walking out of my room. Just before he left, he tossed over his shoulder, “Get on the bed. On your back. Don’t even think about hiding under the covers.”

I quickly scrambled onto my bed to do as he’d asked, and when he returned not ten seconds later, he wasn’t alone.

“Dean,” I uttered softly. My hands reached up to again cover my breasts under the heat of both brothers’ intense eyes on my body.

Sam’s hazel eyes glinted. “Move your hands.”

I looked over at Dean, who for once looked softer and more compassionate than his younger brother.

“Now,” Sam growled.

I dropped my hands.

Sam shoved Dean over to the wall nearest my bed before he crawled up and lined his long body up with mine. “Here’s the deal.” He ground his lips and teeth against my mouth in a fast, hard kiss, settling a possessive hand on my hip. “I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna make you scream.” His hand dipped in between my legs to press against my panties. “I’m gonna fill you up so good you’ll be spoiled for any other cock that ever touches you.”

My head fell back. “Oh, my God, _Sam.”_

He pinched the inside of my thigh. “But I know my big brother here wants a taste of you as well. And I know you have been dying to fuck him for months now.” He licked along the jut of my hipbone. “Isn’t that right, Babygirl?”  He turned my head so my eyes locked with Dean.

“Yes,” I whispered. Dean flattened his palms against the bedroom wall, his blunt fingernails scraping the drywall. I could see the outline of his hard on through his jeans. Like Sam, he wore nothing else. Except for his corded amulet that hung just above his sculpted pecs.

Sam let out a wicked chuckle as he licked and nipped his way up my stomach to my naked breasts. “So here’s the deal, kids.” He took a nipple into his mouth, lips tugging it roughly, and I wasn’t sure who moaned louder, me or Dean. “I’m gonna tease you, play with you, use you for my pleasure. I’m gonna get you so soaking wet for me that my huge cock will slide right into you so deep you’ll think you’ve swallowed it.” Sam’s teeth raked across my nipple as he cupped my other breast in his large hand. “And Dean’s gonna watch.” Sam rutted against my hip, timed his words to his thrusts. “Every. Damn. Second of it.” 

My breathing quickened, my pussy getting wetter with every filthy, sexy word Sam uttered. Dean let out a groan. “Shit. Sammy.”

He kept talking. “And if Dean makes it through all that without coming, or closing his eyes,” Sam dropped a kiss onto each of my hardened nipples. “Then he can fuck you when I’m done.”

I inhaled sharply both at his words and at his sudden pulling at my tits with his lips and teeth. I fisted my hands in his hair and squeezed, holding his head to my incredibly sensitive breasts. “God, Sam, _yes,_ more, please, oh God.”

Sam smiled against my skin. “Gonna come like this, Babygirl? Gonna cream those pretty panties just from me sucking on your tits?”

I moaned and heard a thumping noise. Dean’s hand slammed against the wall, fingers curling as if to grasp the plaster instead of putting them where he wanted them- over his aching erection that was working its way out of his undone jeans.

I bent my knees and edged my toes into Sam’s waistband in an attempt to shove his jeans off his hips.

Sam jumped away from me, off the bed. “Want my pants off?”

I licked my lips and nodded.

He stepped up to the bed, yanking me into a sitting position with my legs spread wide around his thighs. He put his lips to the shell of my ear. “Then take them off for me.”

I looked up at him as my hands slid into the worn denim and I slowly worked them down over his sculpted thighs, my fingernails raking along his skin as I went.

He may be soulless, but he could clearly still feel. Sam gasped when I ran my nails along his inner thighs. His strong fingers clamped around my wrists and he shoved my hands against his huge cock. “Don’t be a tease.” He scolded. Sam guided my hands up and down his length a few times before dropping his hands and letting me do the work. His hips thrust into my hands, his abs rippling with the effort.

It wasn’t long before Sam’s fingers were threading through my hair, and he trailed one long finger across my lips. He guided my head towards his rock hard cock, and pushed the velvet tip against my lips. “Suck it,” he commanded.

I did, with enthusiasm. I took just the first few inches, running my tongue along the underside and sucking hard on the head. He shoved his hips in deeper, until I had as much as I could take, my spit and wet lips slicking the way for his cock to slide in and out of my mouth.

“Oh, fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Dean groaned. He pressed a palm against his dick where it still lay trapped between his worn jeans and his stomach.

I moved my eyes to lock with Dean’s, which made him whine harder. “Stop. Please, oh God.” Whether he meant stop looking at him or stop sucking Sam off I wasn’t sure, but seeing Dean Winchester strung out and wanting from a sex act that I was performing made me want to do anything but stop.

“Are his eyes open, Babygirl?” Sam asked, breathing heavily, thrusting his cock deeper into my mouth.

Dean gave me a pleading glance, and I hummed my assent around Sam’s dick and promptly felt him pull away from me. “Shit,” he breathed. His arms came underneath mine and he threw me back onto the bed. “Gotta get inside you.”

He came to lie on top of me and forcefully thrust two fingers inside my pussy, making me grab his shoulders and cry out. His thumb flicked up and down against my clit as his fingers invaded my body.

My nails dug into his shoulders. “Oh, shit, Sam, please,” I begged.

His fingers slid in so deep I could feel his hand press against me. “Babygirl wants more?”

“Yes. Yes,” I panted.

His fingers stilled. “Ask me nice.”

I arched my hips up into his hand. “More. Please, please, Sammy, want more of you, please.”

Sam’s mouth attacked the top of my breast, sucking a deep bruise that I knew I would see tomorrow. He added a third finger. “Good girl. Beg for it.” 

He worked me open on his fingers, stopping every once in a while to slick his cock up with the wetness I was dripping onto his fingers.  He forced my legs open, and slotted his hips in between them.

I could just barely feel the head of Sam’s large cock at my entrance. I writhed beneath him, arching my back, my hips, anything to get him to push his way inside me. “Sam,” I begged. I reached my hand down to guide his cock inside me but one strong hand quickly captured my wrists and held them above my head.

Sam barely gave me an inch. “You want this, Babygirl? You want my thick, hard cock splitting you open, pushing deep inside you?”

I moaned dirtily, arching my hips up as much as I could. “Yes, please, Sam, please.”

“Jesus, Sammy.” Dean grunted, one hand pressing rhythmically down onto his cock. His jeans were still on, no doubt as a safeguard to keep himself from getting off too quickly. “Fuck her already, please, Jesus.”

I nodded fiercely in agreement with Dean.

Sam’s tongue lapped at my ear, his low voice sending shivers through my entire body. “Dean’s got a dirty, sexy voice, doesn’t he?” Sam whispered into my ear. I nodded and whimpered. Sam sucked my earlobe into his mouth. “But I want to hear it from you,” he ordered.

I fought his grip where it tightened around my wrists, just to feel his strength holding me down. I bit my bottom lip and looked boldly at Dean, then back at Sam. “Fuck me, Sam.” I spoke firmly. “I want you to fuck me. _Please.”_

Sam’s cock penetrated my body in one hard, driving thrust, forcing a sharp moan from my lungs. His hips set a brutal pace, shoving his thick cock into my body so hard I could feel myself making a dent in the mattress.

Sam kept up a string of filthy words as he fucked into me. “So wet. So dripping wet and tight for me, Babygirl. Feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock.” I wrapped my legs around his waist, driving him deeper within me.

I could feel my orgasm building, Sam’s dirty words and sinful hips working me quickly towards release. “God, Sam, please, right there, don’t, ah, don’t stop.”

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean, and the look the two of them shared almost sent me over the edge right then. Sam wrenched my hips off the bed, hands cupping my ass and hitching my legs even tighter around his hips so he could fiercely pound into me. “Driving Dean crazy, Babygirl. I want him to see you come all over my cock, want him to see what he’s missing.”

I moaned and panted and shouted Sam’s name as I suddenly came in quick bursts, his hard, incessant thrusts only amplifying my aftershocks.

Sam didn’t stop talking, obviously trying to see how long Dean could hold out. “She feels so good, Dean. So fucking hot and tight. Wait till you make her come, make her squeeze herself around your dick.” Sam’s thrusts became more stuttered, and I clenched my muscles around him again just before his own orgasm ripped through his body. His hips pulsed against mine and he shouted his release as he spilled inside me.

“Sam.” Dean said through clenched teeth. “Shit, Sam, for the love of God, _move._ ” Dean had thrown off his jeans and was two seconds from pouncing onto the bed.

Sam lay on top of me for a few seconds, torturing Dean with the wait and taking his sweet time in pulling his spent cock from my body.

Even though Sam had gotten me off, anticipation for Dean still hummed through my overly sensitive body.

Dean wasn’t really going to fuck me right after his brother had just come inside me, was he?

I felt Dean’s body cover mine before my blurry vision registered it.

Oh yeah. He totally was.

“Dean,” I murmured softly, my legs opening up to welcome him into my body. “So good, Dean.” I combed my fingers through his hair and whispered encouraging platitudes as Dean thrust his aching cock into my body, comforting him as though he was the one getting fucked twice.

“Fucking hell, sweetheart.” Dean buried himself deep inside me, his hips stilling for a moment as he savored the feeling of my body so completely enveloping his. “Sammy wasn’t kidding.” He brushed his lips across my mouth, my face. “You feel amazing.”

I jerked my hips and started to move underneath him. “Dean, please.” Sam had opened me up and made me all wet, and the feeling of Dean’s dick finally sinking into my body was too much for me to handle.

One of Dean’s hands wrapped firmly around my hip. “Gimme a second, sweetheart.” He huffed out a breath. “That was quite a show you gave me.  I gotta collect myself for a moment or I ain’t gonna last.”

Sam chuckled as he left the room, and I barely registered the sound of the shower turning on before Dean started to move. “Sam was right, sweetheart. You are tight.” Dean slid almost all the way out before slamming into me again, his hips picking up speed. “So fucking tight. Even after being taken by Sammy. And warm. Christ.”

I could feel my pleasure building again with every thrust, and my already sensitized body crested another wave of climax at Dean’s steady fucking.

“Oh, shit,” Dean moaned as I pulsed around him and cried his name. “Gonna come, shit yes move just like that, gonna come, gonna-“ Dean’s head fell onto my shoulder as he came, his hips grinding into mine as his cock pulsated inside me with his release.

Dean rolled off me, both of us breathing hard. I ran a shaky hand across my sweaty forehead, pushing away strands of hair that clung to my damp skin. Dean’s fingers danced lazily along my hip, and I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face.

Sam’s voice cut into our post-coital relaxation. He called out our names sharply over the sound of the shower. “Both of you. Get in here.”

Dean levered himself up off the bed and offered me a hand. He grinned and gave me a wink. “Better do what he says, sweetheart.”

I followed Dean on shaky legs for three steps before he scooped me up into his arms.

When we walked into the steamy bathroom, Sam was already under the spray, muscled body slick with hot, soapy water.

Sam turned to us and grinned devilishly. “Which one of you is gonna wash my back?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Sam and Reader how they manage to work through their addictions. They try to explain the concept of willpower, then decide it’s always better to show than to tell. Threesome Dean/Sam/Reader, and yes there is some wincest. No worries, though, Reader definitely gets hers. Three times :)
> 
> Also, Dean takes your shirt off with his teeth. Enjoy

“It’s all about willpower, Dean. The journey of restraint.” Sam began. “It’s not something that happens immediately. You can’t expect instant gratification.” His voice went low and husky as he stepped into Dean’s space, crowding him against the foot of the bed until the backs of Dean’s knees hit the wooden frame.

You played with the hem of your tee shirt, teasing the edges of it over your belly button, showing a strip of skin. Sam saw you, and gave you a conspiratorial grin before turning back to Dean.

You walked towards the boys where they stood at the foot of the bed, almost pressed together. You made sure Dean saw your eyes trace along his body, all the way from the bottom of his boots to his burning green eyes. You rose on your tiptoes, your mouth an inch from his ear as you whispered, “Sometimes, the waiting is the hardest part.” You backed up so you were standing a few feet away, your fingers still playing with your shirt and drifting across the strip of exposed skin.

“She’s right, Dean.” Sam gave Dean a gentle shove, and that was all it took for Dean’s legs to bend, his ass hitting the bed with a soft thump.  Sam’s dimples showed as he said softly, “You never know when you’re going to get what you want…” Sam lifted Dean’s hands and placed them on the buttons of his shirt, guiding Dean into undoing the bottom button. “You don’t know what’s coming next…” Dean’s hands made their way up Sam’s body, opening Sam’s shirt button by button, no longer needing Sam’s encouragement. “You don’t know if what’s about to happen next is better…” Sam rotated his shoulders and let the shirt fall from his body, no undershirt beneath. “Or worse.” Sam dropped to his knees in front of Dean.

Your hands snuck under your shirt to run over your breasts and you drew your thighs together against the sudden wetness at watching Sam and Dean. You and Sam, teasing Dean. Sam, on his knees for Dean.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered.

Sam crooked his fingers at you behind his back, and you walked over to the bed, crawling onto it behind Dean. “Wondering when it’s all gonna end, Dean, wondering if you’ll eventually break down and give in; that’s the hardest part.” You said. You ran your hands up Dean’s back, along his shoulders, then down his front. Dean wore his plaid shirt open over a dark tee, and you played with the outer layer, running your hands along the edges, fingers brushing over his nipples as you skimmed along his body.  Sam ran his hands slowly along Dean’s thighs. You pulled the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, trapping it at his elbows and pulling it behind him tight, holding it taut so his arms were trapped near his hips. 

Dean could easily tear away from your grip, and all three of you knew it.

But he didn’t.

You placed soft kisses on the nape of Dean’s neck, talking softly. “Sometimes the treatment is worse than the cure, you know?” You traced your tongue along his ear and down the side of his jaw. Dean grunted and tipped his chin into your touch. His legs shifted slightly apart, and over Dean’s shoulder you had a tantalizing view of Sam’s large hands framing the fly of Dean’s jeans. “Just ask Sammy.”

Sam nodded and started to undo Dean’s belt. “She’s right, Dean.” Dean groaned at hearing his name on Sam’s lips, rich and dripping with sex.  “Although in this case, I think the cure will be worth waiting for.”

Sam popped the button on Dean’s fly, his eyes flickering to Dean’s. “If you can hold out for it.”

Dean gritted his teeth, but his voice was breathy. “Bring it on, bitches. I’ve made it through way tougher shit than this.”

You yanked on his hair at the same time Sam pinched one of Dean’s nipples. “Watch your mouth,” Sam growled.

You hovered your mouth over Dean’s. “Don’t wanna kiss ‘em if they aren’t sweet.” You purred, referring to Dean’s lips.

Dean’s low chuckle sent a shot of heat through your belly, straight down between your legs. “Oh, trust me, they’re plenty sweet. Sweet and dirty.” He lifted his mouth. “Go ahead. Try a taste.”

You pulled away.

Sam’s next exhale was a sound of quiet laughter. “I think you’re losing your upper hand, darlin’.” He winked at you as he lowered Dean’s zipper and pressed his fingertips into the grooves of Dean’s hips.

“Shit, Sam.” Dean’s hips pulsed upwards, seeking out Sam’s hands.

You took advantage of Dean’s distraction to pull his shirt down to dangle off of one wrist. You brought his other hand back to meet its mate behind Dean’s back and wound the excess shirt fabric around itself and Dean’s wrists, trapping them at the small of his back.

You slithered off the bed and came to stand next to Sam in front of Dean. Sam paused his movements to watch you, and Dean looked up at you with a cocky smirk.  His head was just barely lower than your chest, and you ran a hand through his hair. “Sweet and dirty, huh?” You asked.

You guided Dean’s head to your waist and pulled at the hem of your shirt. “Then show me. Take this off, using nothing but that sweet, dirty mouth of yours.”

He looked up at you, eyes fiery, hands trapped behind his body, and you had never before wanted a camera so badly in your entire life.

Dean bent his head and caught the hem of your shirt in his teeth, the stubble on his jaw scraping across your belly. You sucked in a breath and resisted the urge to touch him as he clenched his teeth and pulled your shirt away from your body and up, away and up, raising it inch by inch over your stomach.

“Oh, God,” Sam choked out. He moved one of his hands from Dean’s thighs to his own jeans, opening his fly to make room for his growing erection.

You watched Sam, your mouth watering like it did every time you got to see what he was keeping inside those jeans, but Dean was still making his way up your body, his head twisting back and forth, your shirt clenched in his teeth. Dean’s breaths grew louder with the effort of breathing through his nose and open mouth, and his needy sounds only heightened your arousal.

Dean pressed his face in between your breasts, and you burned with the need to feel his mouth on your naked skin.

Once he was done.

“No cheating,” you warned. “Or playing,” you said when his mouth nipped at the flesh of your breast. “Willpower, Dean, remember?”  You dug your fingers into Dean’s shoulders. You stepped backwards and bowed forwards as he clamped his teeth tight and yanked your shirt up and off with a snap of his head.

A dirty smile crossed your face, and you bit your bottom lip in anticipation. “I just found my new favorite way to take my clothes off.” You lowered your head towards Dean. “Good boy, Dean.”

Dean dropped your shirt from his mouth and levered his upper body up to crush his mouth to yours. You had fully intended to take, and keep, control of the kiss but that had been just about the sexiest foreplay you had ever seen. Your mouth opened quickly to Dean’s, his tongue tangling with yours inside your mouth.  You fisted your hands in his hair and tilted his head to the side, slanting your lips over his as you explored each other’s mouths, open and wet and dirty.

You ripped your mouth away, and Dean’s low groan almost had you going right back. But you shared a knowing smile with Sam, and backed up. “That’s the thing with giving in, Dean, even just a little,” you continued.

Sam ran his fingers along Dean’s cock, still trapped in his briefs, and picked up your sentence. “It always leaves you wanting more.”  Sam bent his head and blew a hot breath over Dean’s cock. “Do you want more, Dean?”

Dean set his jaw and worked his hips upward, but Sam pressed down harder on Dean’s thighs. 

“The agony of withdrawal, of discipline, of waiting,” Sam drawled, “can make you crazy.” He mouthed Dean’s erection through the black cotton fabric. You watched as Dean closed his eyes in pleasure at feeling Sam’s mouth on him for the first time, faintest of touches that it was. “It can make you want, need, like nothing you’ve ever felt.” Sam slid his fingers between Dean’s waistband and his skin, only playing at tugging on the elastic. Sam’s fingertips barely touched Dean’s length, his fingers curling into Dean’s briefs instead of his skin.

Sam’s soft, deep voice rumbled through your entire body. “It can almost hurt when you find the smallest relief.” Dean cried out when Sam suddenly gripped his cock, taking the whole length in one of his large hands.

You crawled onto the bed behind Dean again, slowly dragging your hands over his chest, teasing his shirt up over it. “It can make you beg,” you added.

Sam lowered his head, his lips just a breath away from Dean’s cock. “Are you gonna beg, Dean?” He asked.

“Jesus, Sam, just, ah, just…” Dean gasped and lifted his hips towards Sam’s mouth.

Sam looked up at you both, and you drew in a sharp breath at the sight of Sam ready to take Dean’s cock into his mouth whenever he deemed Dean ready.  The two of you shared a smile over Dean’s shoulder, and you untangled Dean’s hands from his long-sleeved shirt so you could take off his tee shirt.  “Just what, Dean?” You asked.

You nipped at Dean’s shoulder blades, itching to run your tongue along the muscles of his back. You made your lips nice and wet and breathed hot puffs of air onto Dean’s naked body as you kissed your way back to his neck. Dragging your hands up and down his chest, you curled your fingers and raked your nails over his skin. “All you have to do is tell him what you want, Dean. What you need.”

Dean sucked in a breath and looked down at Sam, his eyes pleading.

Sam’s eyes met his. “Beg me, Dean. Beg for my mouth on your cock.”

Dean whimpered and pushed his hips towards Sam. “Oh, God, Sam, Sammy please, please touch me, please…”

Sam had his hand wrapped around Dean’s dick, ready to take, to give. “Please what, Dean?”

Dean slid his hand into Sam’s hair, and you moaned at the sigh. “Please suck me,” Dean requested softly.

You squeezed Dean’s sides at the rush of hearing those words escape his mouth, and watched as Sam fell onto Dean’s cock with reckless abandon. You could hear the slurping sounds Sam’s mouth made as he took Dean all the way in, and Dean’s face, incredibly aroused and wrecked with pleasure, made you want to relive this blissful carnal moment again and again.

Sam’s mouth and throat worked Dean’s cock, and Dean’s hands scrambled for purchase behind him to touch any part of you that he could reach, wanting to feel both yours and Sam’s bodies contributing simultaneously to his pleasure. Seeing his Sammy on his knees for Dean just about made Dean shoot off right then and there, and you could tell he wanted this tortured, drawn out pleasure to last. Dean squeezed your hands painfully, trying to hold back.

“Sam,” you said softly.

“ _Sam.”_ You spoke a little harsher this time, so Sam would hear.

Sam looked up at you, then at Dean as he oh so slowly drew his mouth off of Dean’s hard cock with a soft pop.  “It almost gets to be too much, doesn’t it, Dean?” He asked slyly.

“Oh, you little-“ You cut Dean’s curse off with your lips, kissing him slow and deep, distracting him from Sam.

Sam rose from his knees, and Dean eased back towards you onto the bed, the both of you sliding up to lie alongside each other. His jeans were hanging open around his thighs, and you leaned up and tugged them all the way down his legs as Sam removed Dean’s socks and boots.  Sam shucked off his own jeans and crawled onto your other side on the bed. He gently pushed Dean’s shoulder, encouraging Dean to keep moving up the bed so that his back was plastered against the headboard. “You’ve been getting spoiled, Dean, with all this attention.” Sam murmured. “Let’s see what kind of willpower you find when temptation is literally lying right in front of you.”

Sam enveloped your body from behind as you lay in between the brothers, his arms unhooking your bra before wrapping around you. He teased your breasts underneath the cups that were barely hanging onto your body, and worked his long fingers around and underneath the lace, teasing your nipples behind the loose fabric. You dipped your head back onto his shoulder and moaned as he pinched the hardened buds in between his fingertips, and the fact that his eyes were on Dean the entire time only heightened the sensations.

Dean’s eyes were glued to where Sam’s fingers played across your body, and one of Dean’s hands slid down his chest to take himself in hand.  He slowly stroked his cock as he watched Sam tease and caress, your mouth parting as breathy moans danced past your lips.

“What,” Dean panted, stroking himself. “What comes next, Sammy?”

Sam smiled against your shoulder, and worked his hand into your jeans, his fingers skimming the front of your panties. “Next, you feel someone’s pleasure other than your own.” Sam curled his fingers into you, and you lost all desire to keep teasing Dean. Sam was running the show now, and you were all too happy to comply. “Open her pants, Dean,” Sam commanded softly.

Dean’s free hand reached out to undo your button. He lowered your zipper, and his fingers tangled with Sam’s against your hot flesh. The need for one of them, either of them, both of them, to dip their fingers into your panties and touch you, skin on skin, was agonizing, and you bit your lip to keep from saying as much.

“See, Dean? Begging. She’s close, she’s so close. She needs to be touched almost more than she needs her next breath. But she has willpower; she’s learned it, learned restraint. And I bet you break before she does.”  You flushed with pleasure at Sam’s words, his praise, his faith. “Touch her here,” Sam guided Dean’s fingers along the seam of your panties, up and down your slit, so that he could feel your wet heat through the fabric. “But that’s all. Just here. Feel how bad she wants your touch, needs it. How bad she wants your fingers inside her. How bad she wants you to rip those panties away and dive into where she wants to feel you most.”

You pushed your hips forward, trying to make Dean break, trying to manipulate him into touching you where you were dying to be touched.

Sam slid your jeans all the way down and off your legs, so that Dean could see what he was so, so close to getting. Sam’s hands came up to play with your breasts as Dean’s fingers continued to run up and down your slit, getting soaked through your panties. You whimpered, and turned a pleading gaze towards Sam, but you didn’t say a word.

“She’s such a good girl, Dean. She’s always so good for me.” Sam’s lips brushed against your ear, your temple. He waited until Dean was watching both of you, then Sam tipped your chin up and back to take your mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue sliding along the seam of your lips, waiting for you to open for him so he could kiss you hard, wet and open and dirty, tongues tangling, both of you on display for Dean to watch and want. Sam chased your mouth and planted one more soft kiss on your lips. “She’ll be good for you, too, Dean. All you have to do is ask.”

“Sam,” Dean choked out.

Sam shook his head. “Not me, Dean. Her.”

Love for Sam swelled up inside you. You and Sam had talked about this, discussed pairing up with Dean and including him in both your fantasies, but even in the heat of the moment, Sam was still leaving it up to you, letting you fulfill every fantasy you’d ever had of Dean asking, pleading, _begging_ you to let him fuck you. You had wanted Dean almost as long as you had been with Sam, and Sam’s latent sexual desire for his older brother- that you had finally convinced him was returned, in spades- only aided in both of you finally reaching out for and getting what you wanted.

Dean drew his gaze up your body, and you covered his hand where it lay between your legs. You leaned in towards Dean, Sam’s solid strength still behind you, and whispered, “Please, Dean. I want you. Want you so badly.” You pushed your hips into his hand, and that was it.

Dean growled and ripped you away from Sam, throwing you onto the bed and covering your body with his own. He bracketed his arms on either side of you, and kissed you hard before pulling back to look in your eyes.  “I don’t have it,” he ground out. “Strength, willpower, restraint, any of those fucking traits that you and Sam get off on.” He dove into your neck, his teeth grazing your skin, wanting to leave marks that Sam would punish him for later. “I can’t wait. I can’t hold back.”  He raked his mouth across your breasts, taking a nipple and sucking it into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and smiling when you arched your back in pleasure.  “Need to take you. Need to be inside you. Yesterday,” he groaned, spreading your legs with his knees and settling in between them.

It wasn’t Dean’s mouth on your nipples that caused your sudden rush of pleasure, or the dirty words that spilled from it. It wasn’t the sight of Sam’s hand, sliding down to stroke his glorious erection that sent you over the edge.  It wasn’t even the pressure of Dean’s hard cock grinding against your pussy through your soaking wet panties that made you come for the first time that night.

It was all of those things, topped off by the look of sheer submission and wanting that Dean shot Sam as Dean uttered his desires and kissed his way down your body, silently asking Sam for the permission to touch and love what Sam had already marked as his. That’s what made your orgasm slam into your body. You cried out and lifted your hips up to grind against Dean’s hard cock, your eyes boring into Sam’s, letting the love you saw there carry you through your release.

Dean gasped at your wetness coating him through your panties, and he rubbed himself harder against your slick center. “Damn, baby, yes, that’s it, come for me.” Words spilled from Dean’s mouth like water, and you squeezed your thighs around his hips to ride out your orgasm.

Sam’s hand was vigorously stripping his own cock, and his voice was breathy as he watched you come from Dean rubbing against you. “So hot. Both of you, _uh_ , gonna, _ah..._ ”

Dean reached out an arm, fast as lightening, towards Sam. “Oh no you don’t, Sammy. Not yet.” He circled his thumb and forefinger around the base of Sam’s cock and squeezed, hard.

“Shit! Dean, shit, Jesus, please!” Sam whined.

Dean’s mouth curled up as he listened to Sam. Dean cast a sly glance between the two of you. “What was that you were saying about willpower, Sammy?” Sam moaned, then yanked you out from underneath Dean, making Dean lose his balance and fall beneath you on the bed. You knew what Sam wanted, and you climbed astride Dean to settle on his hips just below his still hard cock.

You bit your lip and gently wrapped a hand around Dean’s length. “What was it you were saying about needing to be inside me, now, right now, yesterday?”

Dean’s fingers bit into your thighs, and his head rose from the pillow so he could watch you with hooded eyes. “Ready when you are, sweetheart.”

You shook your head, making an _mm- mmm_ noise. You balanced your hands on his chest so you could raise up your hips to hover just above his dick. You bent your head and sucked a trail along Dean’s neck. “Gotta ask me real nice, Dean. Thought about you, under me, inside me, fucking me, for so long. You can get it anywhere you want, and yet here you are, with Sam and me. And I just can’t wait to hear you beg for it.” You let the tip of his cock brush just outside your entrance. “This what you want, Dean?”

Dean groaned. “Yes.”

You sank down an inch. “That good?”

“You know it ain’t,” Dean growled. He gripped your hips but you pushed harder on his chest and resisted his pull, and Dean’s hands snapped back to your thighs when Sam smacked his hand. “Lady’s choice, Dean.” Sam admonished.

Dean’s head fell back onto the pillow. “More, please. Let me in more.”

You let out a soft sigh at Dean’s gravelly, sex-roughened voice begging for more of your body. “Mmm, that’s more like it.” You lowered yourself more onto his cock, all three of you watching his slow slide into your body.

You stopped halfway. Your thighs were burning and you were practically exploding with the need to fill your body entirely with Dean’s cock, but you needed to hear that sexy pleading, needed to hear Dean Winchester beg you to fuck him just one more time.

You opened your eyes that had fallen closed in pleasure just in time to see Sam lean over and shove his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

“Oh holy shit, guys, _unnhh_!” You moaned when you saw Dean’s mouth lift up to return Sam’s dirty kiss, and Sam ripped his mouth away and winked at you. He bit Dean’s earlobe, gave it a tug, and then said, “Beg.”

Dean lost it. “Ride me, please, all the way, please baby let me in, wanna feel you, want you to feel all of me, fuck, please, need you so bad, Sam, y/n, please, ride me, please just _gah!”_ The rest of Dean’s breath escaped him on a loud moan as you finally slammed all the way down onto his cock, your ass in between his strong thighs, and you both keened the first time you rose all the way up and fell back down again.

You placed your hands on either side of Dean’s head, fingers digging into the sheets as you braced your body to really be able to ride Dean hard. “That’s it, Dean. That’s what I wanted. Feels so good, you feel so good, so big, Dean…” You showered his ears with praise, and could feel yourself getting close, so close, and you wanted, needed, Dean to push you over the edge. Sitting back up a little, you clenched your inner walls tight around him and circled your pelvis over his dick where he was seated all the way inside you.

You could hear Sam grunting, his breaths huffing out a pleasurable _oh_ at the end as he watched you ride his brother.

You grabbed Dean’s hands and placed them on your hips. “I’m so close, Dean.” You injected a playful whimper into your voice and caught his eyes. ‘Please. Need you.”

Dean’s upper body shot off the bed and he sat up, his back against the headboard, keeping you seated on top of him. He wrapped one muscled arm around your back, and spanned your hip and upper thigh with his other hand.  Working your hips rapidly up and down his cock, he drilled his green eyes into yours and rocked up into you hard. “Need to come, don’t you, sweetheart?  Need to come from riding me so sweet?”

You gasped, his entire body under you, against you, inside you, hard as granite. “Yes, Dean, yes!”

Dean drove you down on his cock, whispering delicious filth as he made you ride him harder. “Yeah, you want to come, wanna come all over my cock, wanna feel me coming inside you.” You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck as your orgasm hit, and you opened your eyes to lock gazes with Sam as you moaned and rode Dean through your release.

Sam, panting, “Oh, God, baby, Dean, I’m gonna-“

Dean, moaning, “Shit, can feel you coming sweetheart, squeezing me so good, I’m gonna-“

Dean pounded up and into you over and over, and watching Dean’s face tighten as he braced for his climax sent you over the edge. Again.

You weren’t the only one.

Dean let out a final gasp and spilled inside you at the same time Sam jacked his cock over his brother and came, striping Dean’s stomach and side with his come.

You fell against Dean, your sweaty foreheads pressing together as all three of you breathed hard with the effort to get oxygen back into your lungs, and your heart melted a little when Dean tipped his chin up to press a soft, quick kiss to your lips.

“Sweet Jesus.” Sam ran a hand along your back, tracing your spine before pulling you into a kiss. “That as good as you wanted, baby?”

You lifted yourself off of Dean, and slid sideways, falling against Sam. You sighed with pleasure as he curled his long arms around you, cradling you to him. Dean rolled his head sideways, wanting to hear your answer.

You thought of Sam, doing everything he could to make sure your wishes were fulfilled. You thought of Dean, gorgeous and naked beneath you, begging to take pleasure from your body. You thought of both of them, coming together, one on the body of the other, one coming inside you.

“Nope.” You smiled, and sank back into Sam as you laced your fingers through Dean’s. “Better.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by Ashley_Winchester_77 - These stories were so fucking hot and I want more. Maybe demon dean finding reader on a hunt and not liking it. Taking her to a motel room and taking and saying a whole manner of things like she is his!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like what I did with it! thanks for your prompt, oh my gawd, once I started writing Demon Dean I couldn't stop! Had to keep him from being *too* terrible, though ;) Hope you like!

You walked down the stairs of the bunker, focusing all your energy on putting one foot in front of the other. You were exhausted after the hunt, and it was all you could do to take the stairs evenly enough that you wouldn’t fall right down them.

You hugged your scraped up arm to your chest, and cast your eyes around nervously for Dean. Now that he was more than halfway human, the devil’s trap and warded ropes that Sam had tried to keep Dean in no longer worked.

But he still had plenty of demon left in him to make you scared. To make Sam nervous, to make both of you keep one eye constantly on each other’s six. You’d get Dean back, you both knew you would, but until then…

You walked into the main room with its two ‘study tables’ as you called them, scattered with books. But not like someone had been studying; more like someone had ripped the books from their shelves and strewn them about the room. All the chairs were upended, and the lamps lie cracked and broken on the tables.

“Sam?” You asked, eyes wide. You were almost afraid to ask for the other brother. “De-Dean?” You walked further into the bunker and backed yourself up against a wall. One less side to have to watch.

You forgot about the pain in your arm as your heartbeat quickened. There was only one man-demon-no, man, you vowed, Dean would be Dean again someday, dammit- that would have, could have, caused this destruction.

Your voice was no more than a whisper as the overhead lights suddenly went out.

“Dean?” You squeaked.

You didn’t hear his footsteps until they were right in front of you. His breath was hot against your neck when he murmured, “Bout goddamn time, Babygirl.”

Your right forearm was hugged tight to your stomach, as if your injured limb could help keep you from falling apart in fear. The other hand reached out shakily to fist in the lapel of Dean’s shirt. You just knew he was wearing that delicious dark red button-up, the one that showed off his demon black eyes against his green gaze and dusting of freckles. He had been your Dean once, someone you weren’t afraid to reach out a hand to, and even with that extremely harsh growl and those damn black eyes, you knew your boyfriend, lover, _Dean_ was still in there somewhere.

You gripped his shirt, hoping the connection would settle you both. “Dean. It’s okay. It’s just me. I’m home. I’m here. I’m okay.”

“The _hell_ you are!” Dean snarled. The red emergency lights had flickered on when Dean had shut off the main switch, and you could see even that dim light reflected in his obsidian eyes.

Those eyes dropped to the arm you held cradled against your midsection.

“It’s just a scrape, Dean.” Okay, one long, super deep scrape. “I’ll go clean it up, you won’t even be able to tell, I’ll just-“

Dean inhaled deeply, his nose pressing against your collarbone. “I can smell it. I can smell them. I can smell your blood.” Dean snaked an arm around you and snapped you up against his body, your arm trapping painfully between the two of you. “I can smell betrayal.”

Your eyes widened, and you turned your head away from Dean, as if to hide any lie he might see in your face. “Wha-what? You’re imagining, Dean, overreacting. There’s no betrayal. For God’s sake, I was working with Cas-“

Dean bared his teeth, and pulled you impossibly tighter against him. “You were working with Cas.” Dean growled.

“And?” Where you were finding this courage, you had no idea. Must be the exhaustion and blood loss. You tilted your chin away from Dean, air escaping past your lips in harsh breaths. “And we won. Bad guy dead, good guys home. Well, I’m home. Cas is cleaning up. What’s your problem?”

Dean brushed his lips across your neck, his teeth grazing your pulse. “I wandered around this bunker. Thinking about you with Cas. Thinking about you without me.”

“Cas is one of your best friends!” You argued.

Dean ignored you. “Thinking about you in danger.” His eyes glinted, and he smirked. “From someone other than me.” He ran a hand along your cheek, deceptively gentle, before fisting it in your hair and yanking your head back. “Thinking about you, using yourself as goddamn _bait,_ because you apparently have some kind of fucked up death wish!” 

God, that sexy rumble of his voice that had only become amplified since becoming a demon shouldn’t turn you on so much, but heaven help you, it totally did.

“Tell me,” he commanded, “tell me why you would go and do such a stupid thing like walkin’ right into a goddamned vamp’s nest, with only a half-graced angel at your side?”  He laughed mirthlessly, and there was no humor in his eyes, only a minor demonic amusement. “And darlin’, let me tell you. Ain’t no answer gonna get you out of paying for that mistake.”

You swallowed hard, and tears started to sting your eyes despite your anger. “And what the hell do you care, Dean? You’re a monster.” _No, no, you’re not. I still love you, baby, and I know you’re in there somewhere. But you just won’t listen, and Sammy and I love you so much, but you keep fighting us, and it’s hard, it’s so hard, and I can’t stand to see you so angry, so evil, so twisted, so-_

“Am I?” Dean roared, interrupting your internal monologue. He abruptly released you, and it was only the use of rapid reflexes on your part that kept your head from snapping against the wall. He backed away a few steps, turned away so far that you thought he was going to leave you there.

Just as quickly, he swung around to face you again, his voice dangerously low. “You gettin’ that now? Because I keep trying to tell you that, darlin’. You and Sammy. I ain’t your broken, precious Dean anymore. Matter of fact, he’s in here, and he says to tell you to fu-“

“No!” You screamed. “Don’t. He wouldn’t say _anything_ like that, Dean, Dean you wouldn’t, I know you wouldn’t, please Dean, look at me, just _look_ at me, let me help you, let me fix you, let me lo-“

You squirmed as he ran his hands along your sides, but with Dean in front of you and the concrete wall behind you, there was no room for you to move. Demon Dean chuckled humorlessly again. “Love? Is that what you were about to say? Oh, Dean, please, let me love you?” He mocked, his arms sneaking down to grab your hands to hold them pinned against the wall above your head. You sucked in a breath as your already raw skin hit the cement wall.

“Dean.”  You tried again. You had to keep trying. That human blood Sam had been trying to cure his demon brother with must be having some effect, or Dean wouldn’t care one bit where you had been, or that yeah, by using yourself as bait for those vamps, you had almost gotten killed. Or worse.

Right?

You got your uninjured arm free, and while he was distracted by the cuts on your right forearm, your left hand slid slowly down the wall in search of your back pocket.

Sam always kept you stocked, and you sent up a prayer of thanks to the smart, sweet, younger Winchester as your fingers closed around the top of the syringe.

“Cas told me what happened.” Dean continued, too focused on your bleeding arm and pained gaze to pay attention to your wandering arm. “You want to put yourself in danger, sweetheart? You wanna die? You don’t have to go hunt down any blood-sucking sons of bitches. You could have gotten that right here!” Dean shouted.

You drove the syringe filled with sanctified human blood right into the side of his neck, and his shout turned into a howl as the blessed blood soared through his system.

Dean stumbled backwards, and you took your chance to get away.

“I love you, Dean.” You muttered as you scrambled away, your arm gushing fresh blood. “But right now you can go fuck yourself.”

 

Sam got to the bunker shortly after your escape from your once human boyfriend, just in time to restrain Dean again just as he was starting to stir, and just in time to find you stitching up your arm.

He stood in your bathroom doorway. “Hey.” It wasn’t enough, but there wasn’t anything else he could say.

“Hey.” _Yeah, Sam. I know._

“He’s, uh.” Sam cleared his throat. “He’s in the basement.”

You nodded, and clipped the last thread. “Okay.”

Sam studied you with soft eyes for another moment before he turned to leave.

Fingertips tapping restlessly against the doorway, he looked up at you. “We’re close, y/n. Dean’s close. We’ll get him back.”

You gave him a weak smile, and he took your dismissal for what it was with all the good nature that you had come to associate with Sam Winchester.

You, on the other hand, took a handful of painkillers and a healthy swig of whiskey before falling into your bed.

 _Dean would be proud,_ you thought absurdly as you fell into a drugged sleep.

 

Two days  later, you walked up to the hotel room door, about to knock. Abby Henley, your latest witness, claimed to have seen a ghost in her uncle’s office, and even though you were still stupidly tired, your arm still healing, you had to follow up.

You raised your hand to rap on the door, only to have it yanked back behind you.

Warm lips grazed your ear, and your breath quickened. “Hey there, sweetheart.”

Dean.

You swung around, and your heart broke when his eyes flashed black for a split second. Dammit. Sam had sent you to follow this lead while he and Cas kept an eye on Dean, continuing his treatment.

 _So much for that, Sam_ , you thought angrily. “Dean. What…what are you doing here?”

“Can’t have my baby walking into harm’s way again, can I?” Dean smirked, and dragged you away from Abby’s room.

“Right. Because you represent zero danger.”

Dean shoved you into a room a few doors down. “Devil you know, sweetheart.” He locked the door with an eerily final click, and slowly sauntered towards you where you stood in front of a bed with cheap sheets and an even cheaper reputation. Dean gave you another light shove, and your knees bent against the foot of the bed, your ass falling against the folded down comforter.

Dean pushed his way in between your legs, spreading them open where you sat on the edge of the bed and stepping between them. He unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his jeans. A burst of arousal shot through your chest, and you couldn’t help but drop your gaze to his crotch where you could see his erection through the rough denim.

“Dean,” you started.

He held up a hand, and wove his fingers through your hair. Bringing your mouth towards his dick much more gently than you would have expected, he spoke. “Ain’t got time for pretty words, darlin’. You’ve somehow forgotten amidst this whole _demon_ nonsense, that you’re mine. Only. Mine.” He guided your head forward. “Now, be a good girl and remind me what that pretty mouth feels like.”

You let out a soft moan and opened your mouth, wrapping your lips around the head of his cock, a sentimental shot of familiarity shooting through you even as you performed the dirty act of sucking Demon Dean’s cock.

He pushed his hips into you, forcing his cock further into your mouth. “Yeah, yeah baby, that’s it. Still so hot and sweet for me.” He looked down to watch you suck him, and you sucked him down farther, harder, when you saw his eyes flit rapidly black, green, black, green, glinting with pleasure at the feel of your mouth around him.

Dean’s breath came out in huffed pants, and if you just listened and didn’t look, only absorbing the smell of his body, whiskey and leather and campfire smoke that was so masculinely, uniquely _Dean,_ you could fool yourself into thinking that this was your Dean, your sweet, broken human Dean, making love to your mouth the way he used to.

“That’s right, sweetheart, suck it down, suck me good, yeah, ah, so good.” Your Dean loved to talk dirty also, but that low, guttural growl belonged only to a demon.

You told yourself it wasn’t that notion that was making you wetter, hotter, more desperate for him.

“Ah, baby.” Dean slowly pulled you off his dick, watching the length of it slide out of your mouth. “Always so good for me. That sweet, sweet, mouth.” He shoved your shoulders and you fell backwards, crab walking back along the bed as he sauntered over you, chasing you deliberately up the bed until the back of your head and shoulder blades hit the headboard. He ripped off your thin shirt in one motion, his eyes roaming hungrily over your breasts and his hands flicked down to unzip your jeans.

“Tell me,” he whispered. “You been being good for me, baby? You still so sweet for me…” he trailed a hand down your stomach, and without warning thrust two fingers up and into you. “…down here?” He flashed a smile, all evil intent and bare teeth before lowering his mouth in between your thighs.

“Oh, my God, Dean!” You fell back onto the bed as his mouth attacked your wetness, licking and sucking along your slit, his tongue flicking against your clit. Dean’s mouth was hot, and wet, and just as wicked as you remembered. “Oh, God, yes, Dean, please.” You moaned.

You swore he smiled against you, even as his tongue kept teasing you towards ecstasy. “Please what, sweetheart? I’m a demon.” He lightly smacked your ass, rubbing the pinkened skin as he reminded you, “I got no manners. No decorum.” He bit the inside of your thigh, then soothed it quickly with his tongue before winking up at you. “I don’t know the first thing about taking care of a lady.” He dove between your legs once more, lips working, tongue flicking, mouth sucking as you moaned and writhed beneath him. You grabbed his hair with one hand and pulled, the other arm braced back on your elbow so you could watch his gorgeous mouth pleasure you towards orgasm.

“But,” he continued, his lips glistening with your wetness. “I do know how to love my baby. I know how to play her, tease her, suck her, _fuck_ her.” He shoved two fingers back inside you, your hips driving against his hand as he asked, “Don’t I, baby? You just can’t wait to come for me. Come on, sweetheart, show me how I take care of you. Come all over my hand, get me nice and wet, so you can slick me up and take my cock.”

“Oh, _shit,_ Dean!” You pulsed against his hand, waves of pleasure washing over you. Dean had always been a master of dirty talk, but Dean as a demon, with that possessive instinct and dirty, filthy smile, that, that was your undoing.

Your legs fell open and your upper body shot forward to grab Dean’s shoulders. You didn’t know if demons gave a shit about kissing or not, but you had been without those plush lips for too long, and dammit, Dean was still yours. You crashed your mouth to his in a bruising kiss, full of need and desire and determination.

“Dean,” you whispered, begged. “Fuck me. Please, Dean, need you, need to feel you.”

Dean growled and shoved you back onto the bed so you were lying flat, legs open in invitation. He wrestled his hips in between your thighs, taking his hard cock into one hand and lining it up at your entrance. “Need to feel who?”

You gripped his hips and tried to pull him to you. “You, Dean, need you.”

Dean teased the tip of his cock against you, letting your wetness coat his erection. “Been hanging with Sammy in the bunker.”

You shook your head. “Not Sam. Need you.”

Dean slid an inch of his dick inside you. Just an inch. “Went on that hunt with Cas.”

“Love Cas.” Dean growled angrily and nipped your neck with his teeth.

You smiled, reveling in the small bite of pain. “Love Cas. But he’s not you. Not the one I want.” You grabbed either side of Dean’s face, and forced his eyes, glowing a lustful, brilliant, green, to look into yours. “You, Dean. Love you. Need you. Just you Dean, now, always, Dean, take me, _please!_ ”

Dean slammed all the way inside you on one strong thrust, your words igniting the fire in his hips. He rammed his cock repeatedly into you, in, out, in, out, hard and fast, his name falling from your lips with every thrust.

“You’re mine, Babygirl.” His eyes flashed black so quickly you would have missed it if you hadn’t been looking at exactly that moment. The emerald irises you loved so much quickly returned, and it was likely wishful thinking on your part but you swore you saw a hint of the old Dean, your lover, your boyfriend, your _everything_ in that gaze before he looked down to where your bodies joined.

You lowered your head to watch as well, and the sight of Dean’s long, thick cock slamming in and out of you had another orgasm soaring up inside of you. “Dean,” you begged, “Dean, please, gonna come, so close, please!”

Demon Dean grinned and snapped his hips harder. “Gonna come for me, sweetheart? Gonna come all over my cock? Love that it’s me, taking you so hard, fucking you so good?” He raked a hand down your side and hitched your leg around his hip. You quickly brought the other leg up around his other side, locking your ankles behind him at the small of his back.

“Yeah, baby. That’s it. Hold on tight.” Dean gripped your hips and fucked up into you, rocking his hips hard and fast, bringing you over the edge. “Come on baby, come for me, show me who you need. Who you belong to.”

“Dean, Dean, Dean!” You screamed his name on your release, clenching around him with every wave of pleasure. “You, Dean.” You said softly.

And that drove him wild, more so that if you had shouted his name from the rooftops.

Dean pulsed inside you, spilling his come deep inside your body, and you squeezed your thighs around his hips and your arms around his shoulders as he shuddered through every spurt of pleasure.

“Dean,” you started.

Dean collapsed onto you, and drew out slowly before falling next to you on the bed, the two of you a sweaty, fucked out mess. “Don’t forget who’s really in here, sweetheart.”

You hummed in assent. No, those black eyes wouldn’t leave your mind for quite some time, even if and when you and Sam ever managed to cure Dean.

But you hadn’t imagined that flash of humanity in his eyes, and you didn’t imagine the soft kiss he brushed to your temple just before you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my original debuts at www.autumnmckayne.com  
> Twitter - @autumnmckayne


End file.
